Sagittarius (movie)
Plot The film begins, on a rainy night, in November 5, 3955 ABB, when South Park was celebrating the 100th anniversary of the South Park Massacre, with Stephen Tamil, looking depressed, typewritting a story about his past life as a happy, regular, peaceful fifth grader before his life has been changed forever when he turned a two-man protest into a class warfare, until there was a massacre. He introduces himself with these opening words, "Well, hello there. My name is Stephen Tamil, survivor of the South Park Massacre.", as he sighs in tears of sorrow, sadness and depression due that his parents and his younger sister were brutally killed in the massacre. He tearfully placed his hand to his forehead, and flashed back to the year 2955 ABB, 100 years earlier. He woke up on a bed, wearing pajamas. As the alarm rings on his first day of school after the second semester break, he took breakfast, took a bath, put on his school uniform, packing his backpack and going to school by a trenzek ''(a Toonatopian word of a school bus, which is a public trnsportation vehicle that mostly looked like a North American standard school bus, except it can be painted in festive colors, and of course, the driver can pay passengers to pay for money instead, and can drive anywhere in the whole of Toonatopia). As the protests and class warfare intesnified, a newspaper was delivered to the policeman that the Ashan Law (which the word "''ashan" means "deportation" or "forced displacement"), was officially signed after three days of intense class warfare, Cartman then joins the protests and tried to recover from trauma that was caused by Clyde Frog's death. As he joins the 99% side (or the fourth grader side), they continue to protest until Harrison Yates came to discuss about that the South Park Police Department, the South Park City Government, and the Mature Hegemony Armed Forces were both running low on volunteers, and just loved to play, study, have fun and obey their parents. But Butters reacted that even they never attended the funeral, the class warfare might have got worse when he complained the Yates about the class warfare, but Stephen Tamil and his two other male fifth grader roommates were insulted to be "tall, older wrongdoers", Butters was insulted to be a "scardey pantsed boy", Jimmy was insulted to be an "unable-to-speak boy with clutches" and finally, Cartman was too insulted to be a "fatass". But Cartman has gone aggressive to Yates that he don't want anyone to call him a "fatass", but he was silenced by a duct tape on his mouth, possessed by a police officer, but Jimmy, Butters, Stephen Tamil and the other two fifth graders got angry about that if Cartman was called by Yates, they'll get a revenge. But upon that Butters asked the other five protesters to come home and end the occupy Blue Dove protest once and for all, Yates said that they're not going anywhere. However, if there's anyone who can stop them, then as lots of figures were still only silhouettes that looked like the fourth graders who attended Clyde Frog's funeral, the lights come up on it to reveal that while they're still wearing mourning outfits, and they're none other than a group of funeral attendees at Clyde Frog's funeral, led by Stan. Characters *'Stephen Tamil' - the main protagonist of the film, and a fifth grader who protested with his two friends, against Jimmy and Butters, before they got arrested by Clyde Frog's funeral guests, including South Park Police Department and the Maturian Armed Forces. Category:Movies